Her
by TEMPEST675
Summary: A RoLo Songfic based on a song called Willothewisp. Rated R for some swearing in the lyrics. Complete.


Hello all, this is Marilyn, or Tempest. However you know me. Ok...so this is my new songfic. I know I should be working on Bittersweet Desires, but this just had to be written. I don't know if anyone's going to like it or not, but I kinda do. It's done from a song called Willothewisp by Ancient. It's a heavy metal band...or death metal, whichever you prefer to call them. Anyway, it's a bit morbid...but I hope I wrote it alright. Please RnR.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men nor the lyrics to the song.   
  
* * indicates the lyrics.  
  
*[Female] Nights spent succumbing to the brilliance of Blackeyes, feeling the warm embrace of your hand, memories like salt on a wound, dominate my new found spirit land. Seeking wisdom in the darkness hovering helplessly around our pain crying with absence of real tears, like a child born in vein. I can no longer bear to watch you cradling my form. Wrenching out bloody drops of desperation's futile storm. Welcome to the Willothewisp my love. Deaths arduous game. Mocking times insanity foreshadowing years of reign.*  
  
"Logan...my nights with you, the warm touch of your hand upon me, they cut through my soul like a knife... I hover about you, crying out my pain, but I realize I have no real tears. I cannot bear to watch you hold me, crying out as you are. I am gone, my love...."  
  
The rain began to fall as if the earth, too, were crying over the loss of the weather goddess. It had started as a normal, simple mission. Sure, nothing was ever quite simple where the Brotherhood was concerned, but they had beaten them so many times before. No one expected this. No one expected Sabertooth to get that close to her, to get that lucky with one swipe of his claws...  
  
*[Male] Oh my perfect princess, hard and cold as stone. I shall trace your lips with crimson. I'll protect you; they can't have you to bury, to leave me. Slay all who dare touch my pretty doll, it will be bloody paradise, a misanthropes ball.*  
  
"NO! 'Ro...don't leave me. I can't live without you! I won't let them have you, we'll run, lets run. I'll kill them if they touch you!" Logan's eyes took on a dangerous glint as he looked to those still involved in the battle.  
  
*[Female] I hear you and beseech you, find a way to understand. Kill them for my body and be left with grains of sand. Do not waste your life in vain, protecting that which feels happiness nor pain. Willothewisp my love, is forever now what be. Willothewisp my darkened darling can not be taken away from thee.*  
  
Ororo hovered above her lifeless body and Logan, fearing what would happen next, "Logan, I hear you, can you hear me? Please, do not even say that! Do not protect my lifeless shell. I am a spirit, Logan, and I will always be with you. They cannot take me from you."  
  
*[Male] I feel your essence all around me, and see you dead on our floor. Realize it would kill me to see you dragged out like a rotting whore. The dead are not theirs to take, fuck their reality. I seek revenge. Fuck their stupidity, your death will be avenged. My princess is not their dead slave, to tear apart and fit inside a holy lonesome grave.*  
  
Logan looked up and around, she could see the sanity rapidly draining out of his eyes, "I can feel you near me, 'Ro, even though I know yer dead. I can't watch them drag you away... You're mine, they won't take you. I'll avenge your death. They will NOT throw you in a grave!"  
  
*[Female] Ahh! You torment me with endless worry. A doll is what is left of me, to kill for it, insanity! Wake up live your life. Do not waste it in my name.*  
  
"You torment me, Logan. Do not do anything drastic over a body. Wake up, live the rest of your life. Do not waste it in my name," she cried out to him.  
  
*[Male] No! Why? Your body comforts me. Please understand. It is a Willothewisp my love, but at least I would have command. Help! Help! Ahh! I can not take this, my heart was black to all but you, and now you're dead. I need you in any form. I want you. Separation is what permeates the fear of death. Ahh! Ahh! Come back!*  
  
To her surprise, he seemed to hear her, "NO! Why? Can't you see, your body will comfort me. I know you're there, but I need this. Please! God, I can't take this. You were the only one that saw me for me... The only one that I could love! I need you, in any way. I can't be separated from you! Please, come back. ORORO!"  
  
*[Female] My essence is always with you. Hovering over you and what was I of my love and perfect self, I never meant to die. It's all right, do as you wish. I want my body to be with you.*  
  
"I will always be with you, Logan. Hovering over you. Oh, my love, believe me, I never meant to die," she let out a soft sigh, "It is alright to do as you wish. I want you to be comforted..."  
  
*[Male] I see them coming, my pulse quickens, my long blade smiles. Get away from her! Bastards, pawns! Die, you are worth nothing, Die!!*  
  
He looked up sharply to see those he used to see as friends approaching, "I see them coming. I won't let them..."  
  
He unsheathes his claws with a dangerous "snikt" and stands in a threatening posture, "Get away from her! Bastards! I'll kill you!"  
  
"No, Logan, it's us," Jean said desperately as she continued forward.  
  
He let out a snarl and impaled her with his claws. She was the first of his victims. None of his former friends could stop him. He was in a rage, inhuman, with inhuman strength and accuracy. It was over in minutes.  
  
*They are dead as well, now bags of worthless flesh. How dare they try and take you, Ha! Ha! Ha! We are free together.*  
  
"They are dead now. How dare they try to take you away..." he gave a dark laugh, "We're free now, 'Ro. Together."  
  
*[Female] You shiver like a broken child before me, clutching my cold hand wet with tears, you kiss my hand and lips, and I feel nothing.*  
  
"You shiver, Logan, holding my hand... You are kissing me...I wish I could feel it."  
  
*[Male] A presence looms about me, whispering like morning dew. My perfect death doll princess, I stay here forever with you.*  
  
"Your presence is about me, I can almost hear your whisper, 'Ro. Don't worry, I'll stay with you forever."  
  
*[Female] He has won my body, but now he is insane. I reach out to dry his tears, only to find I am like wind to rain.*  
  
"You have my body, Logan, but lost your humanity. I long to dry your tears but I am nothing but wind to rain."  
  
*[Both] Willothewisp is torture, deaths arguous game. Willothewisp is hidden boundaries, foreshadowing years of pain.*  
  
"This is torture," Logan whispered, not knowing the same words were whispered by the spirit of his love that stands behind him, longing to be a comfort.  
  
The rain continues to fall with no promise of ever stopping. Logan doesn't care, the rain only reminds him of her and the boundries that bind him from his love and the years of pain to come. 


End file.
